And then there was one
by Padfoot's Bitch
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, everyone forgets him. Literally, within hours, they leave him standing in the middle of Diagon Alley alone. Tonks is furious with society because of what they did to Harry. They run into each other later that night. Harry wa
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Looks in Mirror. ::Damnit, still not J.K. Rowling::.... %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was over. The war, the murders, everything; it was all over. Last night.... er, well, early this morning, Harry Potter killed Voldemort. And, just like he predicted, the whole world forgot about him within a matter of hours. Actually, he thought the gratitude would last at least a week. Yeah, he'd been given an Order of Merlin, First Class. Yeah, he had a day named after him, which was coincidently his birthday and Moldy-wart's death-day. But everyone had forgotten about him by noon. Even the Weasley's. They's all gone back to the Burrow to celebrate and had left him in the middle of Diagon Alley. After that, a few people shook his hand, the Minister handed him a sheet of parchment that stated everything the Ministry was doing to thank him(he was glad that the list included a healthy sum of money), then everyone went their separate ways to party. Not Harry. Harry went into Gringotts, got a shitload of money one of his vaults( there were several now to hold all his 'compensation'), exchanged it for muggle money, then went out into muggle London to get piss drunk and forget there was such a thing as magic.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks walked into the muggle bar for a celebration, thinking about all that had happened today. She was more than slightly pissed off at all of Harry's supposed friends. They all left him standing in the middle of Diagon Alley like he was a total stranger. She'd tried to get over to him to ask if wanted to go celebrate with her, but he'd practically vanished before she could reach him. So here she was, in a bar, in muggle London, by herself. She sat down at the bar, ordered a beer and was staring into it fairly attentively when someone sat down next to her, asking the bartender for a rum and coke. To her amazement, the man didn't even seem to notice her as he sat, staring into space, occasional taking a sip of his drink.  
  
As she tilted her head up to take another drink, she caught sight of the man's face. She immediately started choking on her drink from surprise when the face registered. After a minute, she got in control, and the man asked if she was ok. She looked at him, astonished that he was in a bar, much less drinking something very intoxicating (and seemingly unaffected by it as well). "Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"  
  
When the man looked confused as to who he was sitting next to, she remembered that she'd morphed before she left. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, she morphed back to a form he would recognize. His eyes widened considerably, and he quickly picked up his drink and motioned for her to join him at a small table in the back that would offer some medium of privacy. After they sat down, she said," This is about the last place I'd ever expect to see you."  
  
"Well, a whole society just turned it's back on me after I defeated one of the most powerful Dark Wizards ever. Did you really expect me to go out and party with all the people who used me then left me with virtually nothing?" came the reply.  
  
"Well, I just never really thought of you as a drinker," Tonks said, seemingly amused.  
  
Smiling slightly, Harry looked at her." Well, I never really saw you as a drinker either, but here you are."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty disgusted with the wizarding society myself. I stood there and watched everyone walk out on you. I tried to get to you, but you disappeared pretty fast," she said, no longer smiling.  
  
Harry took a piece of parchment out of his jeans pocket and threw it on the table between them. "Well, with the risk of making you even madder at the wizarding world, read that."  
  
Tonks set down her beer bottle and picked up the parchment. When unfolded, she was, for the first time, doubting Dumbledore, one of the few people she thought was trustworthy.  
  
The list as follows is currently everything of monitorial or symbolical value in your possession as of July 31, 1998.  
  
Please note that:  
  
* = something in your possession before specified date.  
  
** = something procured on or after specified date  
  
*** = something that has been with-held from you for some reason  
or another until specified date  
  
The list is as follows:  
  
One original model Firebolt *  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class **  
  
Full assets of James Potter's will ***  
  
Full assets of Lily Evans-Potter's will ***  
  
Full assets of Sirius Black's will ***  
  
5,000,000 galleons compensation for services to the wizarding world as a whole **  
  
Un-locking of magical powers as listed ***  
  
Metamorphmagus abilities, wandless magic (sorcery) abilities, Animagus  
potential, Full beast-speaker abilities  
  
Invisibility Cloak *  
  
You may get copies of the wills, keys to your vaults, and titles to your property at anytime by taking this list to the head goblin of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringott's Wizarding Bank.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic Elect.(A/N: that means he was elected, but hasn't been sworn into office yet.)  
  
Refolding the parchment, Tonks handed it back to Harry." That is disgraceful to the wizarding world as a whole. I'm ashamed to be a witch. How could they lock up your powers when they yours to decide whether or not to lock them up?" He nodded his agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping their respective drinks. "What do you plan to do?" she asked almost tentatively.  
  
"I've been thinking about it. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get copies of the wills, sell what I don't want or need, cash in every galleon for muggle money, go somewhere far away and not contact anyone from the wizarding world unless absolutely necessary." He said this in such a casual way that Tonks could only stare at him.  
  
When she regained her composure, she held his eyes and said," Then I want to come with you." At his raised eyebrow, she continued, "One, I'm just as disgusted with society as you are right now; Two, I refuse be follow the sheep and ignore the person who saved all of said society; and Three, there is no way in Hell I'm letting you run off by yourself and become a hermit for the rest of your life." She could tell he was about to protest." No, it's decided, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."  
  
Harry just answered with a small smile. After a moments' contemplation, he said, "Well, I obviously can't keep you from coming, but I want you to promise me something." She nodded immediately." I want you to promise that you'll stop being the Auror that was sent to babysit me, and start being my friend."  
  
"Deal." With that they clinked their glasses( or, well, his glass, her bottle) and chugged the rest of their drinks.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Harry walked out of the bar, toward where he knew Tonks's flat to be, with Tonks in his arms, completely drunk(Tonks is drunk, not Harry).  
  
"You know, you've really changed a lot since your fifth year" Tonks slurred. "Back then, you were so scrawny, you could barely stay on a broom in the wind. You've sure as Hell grown up since then," she continued, flirtatiously grinning up at him, her hands playing with his hair.  
  
"Things happen," he answered, trying to climb the stairs to her flat and keep a hold of her at the same time. ~ Why the hell does she have to live on the seventh floor?~ Harry thought after he finally reached her door. Setting Tonks down, he quickly searched her jacket for keys. Finding them, he opened the door, picked Tonks back up, then took her into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.  
  
As he set her down in her bed, then went to leave, she wouldn't let him. "Stay," she said, not bringing her hands from around his neck.  
  
"No," he replied, taking them down for her.  
  
"Why?!?!" she demanded, getting frustrated.  
  
"Because you're piss-ass drunk, would regret it in the morning, and I refuse to be a one night stand," Harry said, taking off her shoes and jacket for her. "Now, I'm going to go home and start packing, so we can get started somewhere resembling early."  
  
As he turned to leave, she tried one last shot, "One kiss?" He smiled, walked back to the bed, and slowly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, making it out the door before she could protest again.  
  
This is my first Harry/Tonks fic... Please, be gentle....r&r 


	2. ch2

Wow! Tons of feedback! Thanks for all the reviews:  
  
Volo, Sword of Darkness, paulregiz, Tim Gold, Slimpun, Makotochi, Fawkes31, padfootjr23, David M. Potter, and Loopyloony.  
  
Finnisterra: Well, the next update would be about... oh, I'd say... now!  
  
Kento: I was hoping no one would ask that. See, the thing is, I have no imagination whatsoever when it comes to battle scenes, so I tried to leave it to readers and their imaginations.  
  
Lmill23: Those are some great ideas, but, in case you didn't notice, Harry is trying to alienate himself from society. Thanks for the suggestions though!  
  
SmacksKiller: Guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out, huh?  
  
Zaraky: As for why everyone forgot about him... well, lmill23 put it a good way in their review: "I'm not surprised........ They used him as a tool for fame."  
  
TheAlphieParadox: They didn't want him to join with Voldie, or replace him, or what ever. Plus, they couldn't control him if he had too much power.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Tonks woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the distinct lack of Harry next to her in bed. It had been her goal last night to get drunk, then get laid, and she remembered Harry bringing her home, but all the details were a bit fuzzy.  
  
The next thing Tonks noticed when she woke up was the massive hangover. She contemplated getting up and getting some breakfast, but the mere thought of food forced her into the bathroom to puke.  
  
After brushing her teeth, she went into her rarely-used kitchen for a glass of water. Seeing a note on her refridgerator, she stopped to read it.  
  
Tonks-  
  
Had a good time last night. Hope your hangover isn't too bad. Oh well, I'll be back around 2 o'clock, have some stuff to do. Might want to start packing, that is, if our plans are still in place?  
  
-Harry  
  
Tonks racked her sleep and alcohol addled brain. So, he had a good time last night. Does that mean I succeeded in my goal? And what bloody plans is he talking about? After reading the note over several more times, she remembered-the plans at least.  
  
~ I completely forgot that he was leaving... and I insisted on going with him! I will get him in bed, all hope is not lost...~ she thought, leaving to start packing, totally forgetting her glass of water.  
  
Harry sighed as he walked into Gringotts. He knew that Tonks was trying to get him into bed last night. What confused him though, was why the Hell didn't he take her up on her offer? It wasn't as if he was a lowly virgin, nervous about being with an older woman.  
  
In swoops the annoying little voice. / Maybe you like her too much to take advantage of her when she's drunk? Ever think of that?/ For once, he didn't argue with the little voice. He knew it was right. He also knew that there was next to no chance of her reciprocating the feelings.  
  
Walking up to a service goblin, he produced the letter from the Minister and asked to see the goblin in charge of wills. He was led down a small corridor and into an office. "How can I help you?" the goblin asked.  
  
Harry handed him the letter, saying, "I need my vault keys, a full list of assets, titles to all property, and it would be nice if you could unlock my powers as well."  
  
"Very well. Please wait here." With that, the elderly goblin went into what looked like an enormous cavern-like filing room. Twenty minutes later, he returned, with several large trunks floating behind him. Harry noted with dismay that most of the trunks were similar to Mad Eye Moody's from his fourth year, with anywhere from three to ten keyholes on each.  
  
The goblin set the trunks down carefully. Going over to his desk, he looked something up in a ledger. When he found the correct page, he took the ledger over to a cabinet, which automatically opened. Inside, Harry could see thousands of tiny drawers. He quickly lost count of how many keys the goblin( Willard, according to his nametag) took out of as many little drawers.  
  
When Willard came back into the office, he carried a very large keyring that wouldn't go amiss on Hagrid's belt. ~ If Hagrid hadn't moved to France...~ Harry grumbled to himself.  
  
Willard then slipped a small silver key onto the ring. It stood out against the vast quantity of brass around it. "The brass keys are your vault keys. The silver key will open all compartments of every trunk. The maple trunks contain all Potter assests. The oak contain all Black assests. Any questions?"  
  
"Are you going to unlock my powers?" Harry asked, amazed at the sheer volume of his possessions.  
  
"They have all been restored, you simply have to develop them as you would any other talent." Willard told him, handing Harry the heavy keyring.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, motioning for all the trunks to follow him, he left the office. Once in the lobby, he shrunk all the trunks and put them in his robe pockets, thankful for the Always-Room-For-More charm on them. With Tonks and his fortune on his mind, he apparated back to Grimmauld Place. They (the order) had all pitched in to completely restore number 12. ~ I still can't believe no one else thought to cut mrs. Black off the wall using muggle means.~ Harry thought as he walked through the now peaceful mansion.  
  
He wouldn't admit it to many, but he was now quite fond of the house.There weren't any dark arts items left, they'd all been destroyed. All the ratty old furnitues had been removed, then replaced after every room had been thoroughly cleaned, painted, and re-floored. No longer was there stained, out of date carpet. In it's place was a beautiful hardwood floor of many different woods; everything from ash to dark cherry oak. The windows weren't covered anymore, though they could be, and all the light streaming into the house made it absolutely glow.  
  
~ Merlin, I wish I could stay here... ~ he thought. But he couldn't. This is the first place they'd look. Ok, it's the first place they'd look when someone noticed that Tonks was missing. ~ I'll come back. This has become my home, there's no way I could stay away forever. ~  
  
Heaving a huge sigh, Harry started unpacking his load. ~ This'll probably go a lot faster if I had help. Maybe Tonks wouldn't mind... couldn't hurt to ask...~ That in mind, he quickly flooed to her house.  
  
He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but Tonks in a tight, spaghetti-string tank-top and matching underwear wasn't it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tonks waited eagerly for two o'clock to arrive. She had most of her stuff packed and ready to go, but she wanted to make sure that Harry caught an eyeful when he flooed in to get her and her stuff. She wasn't entirely sure /why\ she wanted Harry to see her almost naked, but that's entirely beside the point.  
  
/ Maybe because you've been trying to catch his eye for, oh, the last year!/ the annoying little voice said.  
  
~ You're right, but he made it perfectly clear last night that he only wants to be friends... ~ she thought, taking some more clothes out to the boxes waiting in her living room.  
  
/Wait... you're not going to argue with me?/ the voice said.  
  
~No. Amazing isn't it?~ she thought, sealing the box. Just as she was bending down to construct another one for all her toiletries, someone stumbled out of the fireplace. Whirling around, she oh-so-gracefully tripped over a box and fell right into the object of her thoughts.  
  
He quickly caught her, but ended up overbalancing and toppling down with her. They both broke into laughter as they fell into a crumpled heap of tangled limbs on the floor, their faces inches apart. Both wanted to sieze the opportunity, but was afraid of the sure-fire rejection, so they just lay their. After about five minutes, Tonks started inching her face foreward, breathing heavily. ~This is it...~ she thought, ~ the moment of truth...~  
  
Aren't I evil? R&r, please,please,pretty please? 


End file.
